Fear of Failure
by WIWJ
Summary: When you are a spy, there are things that you rely on. Things that you never doubt will be there for you when you need them. Your own skills. Your team. And perhaps most importantly... M/F


**I swear that I will write a sequel when I don't have so many open stories. But I had to put an end my Burn Notice virginity!**

* * *

_When you are a spy, there are things that you rely on. Things that you never doubt will be there for you when you need them. Your own skills. Your team. And perhaps most importantly-._

Michael winced at the sound coming from the bathroom, squeezing his eyes together tighter. Fiona stopped retching before standing up and throwing a coffee mug at the medicine cabinet with a low sorrowful growl. He listened to the glass shatter to the floor before opening his almond eyes. He looked at the ceiling before letting his gaze fall on the pencil length plastic stick on the counter with the telltale blue plus sign.

_… your birth control._

* * *

Neither of them had spoken as they lay in a heap on the balcony like puppets with cut strings. He lazily stroked the hair back away from her pale face while she tried to make the world stop spinning.

"We'll take care of it." She announced blankly. Michael felt his diaphram contract with the meaning of her emotionless words before taking a slow breath and nodding against her shoulder.

She chewed at her lips for a second and he kissed her temple, lacing there fingers tightly before he looked for a place to lay them. Anyplace but the spot they seemed to be migrating too. She swallowed before leading them to rest on her bare abdomen.

"May be our only moment to be parents." She said morbidly, splaying his fingers out over her skin. "We might as well have it."

His eyes slipped wordlessly shut again as he burried his face in her hair.

* * *

"Mikey!" The door clanked open and Sam's body lumbered through it. "Damn it's hot out there. Lets go over the plan."

"Sam.." His partner began rolling out the map.

"Hinuto and his guys will enter from here. The van is here. Fi, you'll have about five to ten minutes to set the tracker before we're gonna have to get out of there."

"Sam." Michael's voice rose in vain.

"Hinuto thinks that-." Westen dropped his hand over the lip of Sam's beer bottle. Axe's eyes rose to his immediately.

"Fi's sick." He told him honestly. "We need a new plan."

"She better suck it up because we need this done today." Sam pointed at the map, tapping the spot. "I don't have to tell you-."

"She's out Sam." Michael said firmly.

"Michael." Fiona's hand came down softly on his before tracing over the map. "I'm in."

"Fi."

"What difference does it make?" She held his eyes until he looked away with a nod.

Sam looked between the two before raising his brow and dropping his gaze back to the map.

* * *

_There are few mistakes as likely to get you killed as freezing in the middle of a fist fight. So trained operatives become very good at putting aside concerns, fears, or even near mortal injuries to accomplish what they need to in hand to hand combat._

Things never seem to go as planned. Michael thought slamming his elbow into the solar plexus of the man who had him in a choke hold. Beside him, Sam had appeared to be gaining the upper hand in his scuffle with the other guy. He couldn't however, get a good location on Fiona, until he heard the strangled scream come from her throat. Which of course distracted him just enough for thug number one to get the upper hand again, even if it was only momentary. At least until he saw Fiona. She was bent slightly at the waist, her hands crisscrossed her stomach in the same place he'd spent an our mournfully stroking with his thumb. Her face was etched with a look he'd never seen before and he was fairly sure her distant expression didn't register the rock headed towards her face.

_Apparently that becomes a little more difficult the morning when your pregnancy test comes back positive._

She wasn't sure when exactly her title changed from

Fionna Glennanne  
Black belt

to

Fionna Glennanne  
Expected mother

but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the blow to the abdomen she barely dodged.

Instead the kick had landed square against her rib cage. She didn't really feel it. Maybe it was the momentary loss of oxygen as her lungs seized against her bruised and possibly cracked ribs. Or maybe it was the sudden realization that these people would most certainly cause her to loose her baby. Her and Michael's baby. The vary same baby that she had decided she wasn't going to have.

Until the moment when she imagined not having it.

"Fi!" Michael's scream was just in time. Her eyes caught the motion of the object being quickly launched at her face. With a breathless grunt she managed to half stumble half slide away before Sam made well timed, and even more well placed, move and sent his third body of the day tumbling to the pavement.

Michael was already at her side, gripping her shoulders fiercely.

"Fiona?" He didn't know what exactly he was asking, but she seemed to. Between gasping breaths she managed a worried shrug of helplessness before he swung her into his arms and started back to the car, sliding in the back with her as Sam drove like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell happened out there?" Sam yelped as they stormed through the door of Madelyn's house. "I mean you said she was sick, but what about you? I was on my own out there."

"What happened?" Maddy screeched as Michael laid Fiona out on the sofa.

"That's what I want to know." He shook his head looking back at the couple, he watched as Michael's eyes locked on hers as his hands fluttered helplessly over her. "She needs those ribs wrapped up."

"She needs to go to the hospital." Westen choked.

"What? Mikey what the hell's going on here?"

"She needs a.. Ma can you-."

"You didn't take her to the hospital when she almost drown, when she almost died in a fire or when she dislocated her shoulder. But you want to take her over a few cracked ribs?"

Michael studied her face, wiping the rolling tears from her cheeks as she closed her frightened eyes in surrender. He kept her face in the palm of his hand.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled, his own eyes shutting hard.

"She's what?" His mother whispered softly into the suddenly silent room.

The only answer was a staggered breathless whimper from Fiona.

"I'll get the car." Sam pursed his lip and hurried towards the door.

* * *

"They came out of nowhere." Michael shook his head, looking worriedly from cop to cop. "I couldn't fight them off. They took everything. Our Id, money, phone.. Susan's jewelry our wedding bands." He looked down at his empty finger. "We were only in town for a few days. To tell my family about the baby."

"Mr. Jacobs your wife's ready for you now." The nurse smiled at him, holding the door open wide.

"Can I go?"

"Sure. If you remember anything else." The cop handed him his card. "Give us a call."

He nodded, pocketing the paper and moving into the exam room. Fiona looked up worriedly. He took her hand, kissing her slender fingers as the doctor gestured to the computer screen.

"Mrs. Jacobs you are a very lucky woman." The doctor said with a sly smile. "Everything looks completely normal here. I think you're a little further along than you thought though. Probably about thirteen weeks."

"Thirteen?" Fi said softly, turning her eyes toward Michael.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." The nurse smiled.

"She has a very demanding job." Michael supplied.

"Well. Pretty soon you'll have a very demanding baby." He tapped the screen and Michael's eyes were drawn to the gray flicker in the center.

"That's.." Fiona's wide eyes got wider.

"The heart beat." He nodded. Michael's lips parted.

"Mr. Jacobs? There is a couple out here. They say their your parents."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. They are." He whispered.

"They need to see this." Fiona breathed.

"Michael?" Madelyn called worriedly before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Ma." He looked at Sam with a wiry grin. "Pop.." He pointed at the image. "Meet your grandchild."

* * *

"Are we crazy?" He sighed at the sound of Fiona's question.

"More so than usual?"

"A baby Michael. Our life is not really child proof."

"Noo." She watched the way his mouth stayed a little too long in an 'o' shape. Her lips twitched into a smile.

"No I'm sorry Michael I can't be your fire support this afternoon I have 'Mommy and Me' class." She told him sweetly, giggling a little at the end.

"I'm sorry we missed parent teacher conferences Mr. Brown. I was tied up at work." His sarcastic tone made her smile wider.

"Literally." Fi purred, running her foot over his leg. "And I'm pretty sure children have other dietary requirements than yogurt."

"You're kidding me." He rolled onto his side, his eyebrows arched into his hair line. She traced his face with her finger. "Fi.."

"Don't."

"Fiona."

"We're bad at this Michael. We shouldn't even-."

"I love you."

"Michael!" She smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" He snorted, rubbing the spot.

"Michael.." She pouted, her hand brushing his aside to rub the angry red welt.

"I do.." He complained.

"Michael.." Her voice was softer than even she knew it could go. She pressed her lips where her hands had been.

"I do." His voice was strong. "Fiona.. I do."

She pressed her mouth lips into his in silent agreement.

"I'm in Fi." He whispered, stroking her long locks away from her damp face. "This is what matters."


End file.
